Ultrasound imaging is a radiation-free imaging modality that is used in a wide variety of different care areas. Due to its non-ionizing nature, the portability of the systems, and the relatively low cost compared to other imaging modalities, ultrasound is relied upon to diagnose and monitor a wide variety of different health conditions. For example, ultrasound imaging is routinely used within areas including: cardiac, obstetrics, angiography, musculoskeletal, general imaging, as well as many other areas.
Due to the widespread adoption of ultrasound imaging devices for many clinical uses, ultrasound imaging devices tend to see relatively heavy-use in a large number of different clinical settings. In order to ensure patient safety, it is important to ensure that the ultrasound imaging devices are regularly cleaned/sterilized in order to minimize the risk of transmitting infectious diseases and/or bacteria.
Ultrasound imaging devices are typically cleaned at least daily. And, in some clinical use areas, ultrasound imaging devices may need to cleaned/sterilized between each patient. Cleaning the ultrasound imaging device is an onerous task that must be performed thoroughly in order to minimize patient risk. The task of cleaning and/or sterilizing an ultrasound imaging device is made more difficult by the presence of cracks or seams in the exterior surface of the ultrasound imaging device. Conventional ultrasound imaging devices typically include one or more speakers for transmitting audible sounds to a user. Each conventional speaker includes a magnet attached to a flexible cone that moves in response to electrical signals. The movement of the cone generates pressure waves that are perceived by the user as sound. However, in order to effectively transmit sound waves, it is necessary to mount the speakers behind a portion of a panel with multiple speaker holes or openings that are directed at the user. Mounting the conventional speaker behind a solid panel would muffle the sound by effectively blocking the sound waves from reaching the user. Thus, conventional speakers typically require a number of small speaker holes or openings within panels used to form the housing of the ultrasound imaging device. In order to effectively transmit audible sounds, it is typically necessary to position the speaker holes or opening in locations that make them very susceptible to contamination from blood and/or other body fluids when used in a medical environment. The speaker openings and the areas around the speaker openings are difficult and time-consuming to adequately clean and disinfect.
For these and other reasons an improved ultrasound imaging device and method for transmitting audible sounds without requiring speaker holes or openings is desired.